Civilian Riot
This is a random event. Occurs in: #Civilian Coreworlds at a distress beacon. ---- The main colony on this barren planet is in unrest. Citizens demonstrate in the street, they want to join the Rebellion and demand the resignation of their rulers. The local magistrate wanted to call in the militias with the distress call, and is quite surprised by your visit. # Land the ship and investigate. #* You set the ship down near a busy protest camp. The activists declare they have no leaders, but everyone is happy to talk with you. They hope for better lives with the Rebellion. You and the crew share some stories from your journey. #** Continue... #*** It turns out that the activists share a lot of your views, while they also disagree on other points. As the FTL is almost charged you get ready for lift off. The local magistrate, an ex-Federation official, thanks your for your efforts with a small scrap donation. #**** You receive a medium amount of scrap. #* The protests have developed into a full out riot. The administration building is being set ablaze and militia marines are deployed to control the crowds. As you watch the chaos from a bar near the landing pad you realize that there nothing you can do here. You are just a bystander, a crisis tourist. #** Continue... #*** You get the ship back into orbit and prepare to leave. #* The situation in town is tense. Your arrival is met with hostile remarks by the locals. You realize that anti-Federation propaganda has been spread here for quite a while and decide that you better get back to the ship quickly. #** Continue... #*** As you take off you spot a group of armed individuals on a nearby roof. They have an RPG 7000! You put full power to the thrusters, but cannot evade the rocket. Luckily, spaceship hull armor can take such a hit easily. #**** Your ship takes 2''' hull damage. # '''(Neural Stunner) Offer to incapacitate the rioters. #* The colony counsel first rejects your offer, saying they do not want to deny their people free speech. Then a group of desperate activists storms the premise of the magistrates villa. You are contacted again on a private channel, with a generous offer. Stun projectors fully power, you come down hard and knock out the Rebel sympathizers. They are taken into custody and supplies are sent into orbit. #** You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. # (Lasers) Show the Rebel sympathizers what they get. #* You fly a strafing run and open fire on the rioters. The crowd scatters; many lie dead in the street. The local authorities are terrified by your actions. Some militia ships have arrived by now and one intercepts you as you get back into orbit. #** Fight a Militia Ship (default rewards) # Stay out of it. #* It's better not to draw too much attention here. You prepare to jump. Category:Events Category:Civilian Coreworlds Events Category:Distress Beacon Events